Lavinia Quartz ~ District 2
This is a tribute by Sambaroses. Please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is a finished tribute, and Sambaroses first District 2 tribute. :D 'Lavinias Basics' Name: 'Lavinia Quartz ' ''' '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''16 '''District: '''2 '''Height: '''5'7 '''Weapon: '''Very skilled with twin swords, as well as good at using a bow and arrow. '''Interview Angle: Confident and Humourus. Appearance Medium stature, with shoulder length wavy brown hair, framing her piercing grey-blue eyes, and has lightly tanned skin. 'Strengths ' Skilled with twin swords as well as a bow and arrow, Lavinia is a confident girl, which should surely help her. Very good at hand to hand combat, and can quite easily manipulate people to get what she wants. 'Weaknesses' Her inability to stand up for herself, her bad habit of acting first and thinking later, and the quiet, soft voice she possesses that automatically makes people think she's weak. Also quite cold sometimes. 'Personality' A tough, confident girl with bags of energy, Lavinia has the odd quality for a career of not being able to speak up or stand up for herself. Often walked all over because of this, she finds it easier to just smile and agree with people like the agreeable person she's meant to be. Not at all shy though, as mentioned before, and is very humourous, though has a more innocent sense of humour that most. Enjoys training and everything at the academy, but doesn't find the idea of killing anything awfully appealing. 'Backstory' Born in the district to a mother and father who loved her to pieces, Lavinia led an average, everyday district 2 girls life until she was 7, when her 17 year old sister, Lara, had been chosen by the academy to volunteer. She happily did, excited by the prospect, and made it to the final 4, before being killed by a rather nasty piece of work from district 4, who was eventually killed himself by a girl from district 1, who went on to win. When she died, her parents abruptly distanced themselves from her, both of them throwing themselves into their work, as a Stonemason and a Peacekeeper respectively, until it got to the point where she saw them for less than 2 hours a day. It's like they were so taken up with their oldest daughter's death, they completely forgot they had two other daughters, Lavinia and her then 5 year old sister, May, who Lavinia pretty much became a surrogate mother to, as their parents payed little to no attention to them anymore. She knows that they still love them really, but Lara's death had hit them very hard, which was understandable. As soon as May was old enough they both got enrolled by said parents into the Careers academy, as Lavinia insisted that she didn't want to leave May behind when she went training, though her parents didn't really care that much. She's trained up to be one of the best in the academy, with May not close behind, and this year was picked to volunteer, which she knew she couldn't do, she just couldn't, she didn't want to, she didn't want to leave her family and the few friends she has behind. It got to the point at the reaping where her enemy, a girl she utterly despised at the academy, actually pushed her out of the 16 year olds section, so she hit the ground on her hands and knees with a resounding thump, pointed at her and said 'She volunteers.'. She got up and walked to the stage, where the escort asked her if this was true. She just nodded soundlessly, embarrassed and upset, as she knew she had to volunteer or face very bad consequences, not just for her, but her family too, and she couldn't do that to them. May was a promising 14 year old with real talent, who was molding a nice life for herself, and she loved her parents too much, despite everything, to let anything bad happen to them either. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Follow the other careers into the fray, defending herself from any tribute fool enough to try and attack her, and picking up weapons and supplies, but not actively trying to kill anyone, though she will 'pretend' she's disappointed that she didn't. 'Games Strategy' Stick with the careers for as long as she can, until there are very few of them left and thing start to get dangerous, at which point she will abandon ship, as it were, and take off during the night when they're all asleep. 'Token' A pink and gold macrame bracelet May made her 3 days before the games, as a gift. 'Fears' Death, anyone hurting her family, and being in very small spaces. 'Alliances' Careers, though probably eventually a loner. 'Games Participated In' The Appalachian Games Hosted by: YourFavoriteSalmon Placing: '''20th out of 24 tributes. '''During the Games: In these games, Lavinia breezed through the bloodbath, before a little later being knocked out by a rock to the head from Ruby Burn, a 12 year old, which sent Lavinia tumbling back down the mountain and the careers gave up chase. Thankfully she was only knocked out, and Anders, another career, ended up carrying her for the majority of the day until she eventually came round. Then, later in the day she threw a spear at a boy called Uzi Krystal, who'd come across their camp at the cornucopia. They had a short sword fight in which Lavinia was fatally stabbed in the side. Uzi ran off and she died with Anders - begging her not to die - and presumabley the other careers by her side. She placed 20th out of 24 tributes, and died on day one, which is a pretty poor score, especially for a career, infact a pretty poor games for her character all together, considering she got knocked out by a 12 year old and killed by a 15 year old. Category:16 year olds Category:Females Category:District 2 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:Career Tribute Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:Sambaroses